Steel Swords
by Panda musume
Summary: "Why do you fight?" "To make the beast inside of me stop howling." "Liar." Reira, the most powerful assassin. Takasugi Shinsuke, the most powerful joi extremist and the leader of the Kihetai. Now what happens when you make them meet at a party? TakasugiXOC rated T. Rewritten/in the process of being rewritten
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Rewritten version of Steel swords

So I decided that I could do so much better with this story. I started this in the summer, thinking "Wow what a great story I made!" and then when September rolled around, I was like "Nope, gotta rewrite this, gotta fix all of this." xD

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA IT BELONGS TO SORACHI HIDEAKI

So I have tweaked it here and there, adding new details & more descriptions, but all in all, the plotline will be the same unless I somehow decide 2 change it xD

Critiques r greatly appreciated

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Steel Swords<p>

Ch. 1: The Beginning

.

.

.

It was _hot. _Standing in front of large double doors was a woman no older than the age of twenty-three. Casually sucking on a lollipop from the pocket of her black trench coat, she waited as two, muscular, buff men strode over to her in an orderly fashion. Holding up a gold, intricate letter, she handed it to the two men for inspection as they squinted their eyes to see through their dark shades. Reading the contents of the letter slowly, the woman paced around in a bored fashion, interested in the letters inscribed on the top of the large building, spelling out "Heisuke Corporation." Hearing the rustling of paper being folded, and the whispers of the two men behind her back as they stared at her with wide, ghastly eyes, she realized that they were _finally_ going to let her in.

Feeling the wonderful burst of air conditioning brush against her body, she happily walked behind the two men, her boots clicking away on the marble floor. Closing her eyes for a brief moment, she began to hum a tune from a parental figure that originated from her childhood.

Too bad that _he_ was already gone though.

Left, right, left, left, right. Her blue orbs were in the process of memorizing the details of the hallways and they unique twists and turns until they stopping in front of an elevator. Walking inside, she immediately noticed the hundreds of cameras built into the walls and lazily yawned as one of the men pressed a button all the way in the corner of the top column.

The next few moments were spent in an akward silence. The two men standing in front of the woman had their arms crossed, backs straight and mouths pressed into a thin line, while the woman was the exact opposite. Slouching ever so slightly, the woman tapped her feet; sucking noises could be heard from the inside of her mouth.

Hearing a 'ding,' the elevator doors slid open, revealing _another_ dreadfully long hallway, much to her despair. After another minute or so of walking, the two men leading her came to an abrupt stop, now face-to-face with two large doors. Unimpressed, she traced the golden dragon designs lining the doors with her eyes, a crunch was heard from the inside her mouth. Her dazed expression was replaced with another smile as the two men hovered over her on each respective side.

"The boss is waiting for you in there, miss."

Taking out the lollipop stick from her mouth, she groped the insides of her pockets for an extra, using her free hand to lazily wave at the two men. "Thanks." Offering a lazy smile to them, she rummaged through her pockets a second time to pull out a blue-colored lollipop and extended them to the two men awkwardly standing in front of her. "Want a lollipop?"

They declined her offer.

"Ah well, that's too bad." Unwrapping one of the lollipops and carefully placing the other in her left pocket, the woman inserted the other into her mouth, feeling the sweet flavor spread across her tongue.

Sweat-dropping at her actions, the two men contemplated whether or not she was the real thing. Never in their life did they think that the most renowned assassin would be this….strange. Their boss had hired assassins before, and most were usually serious to the core, with the exception of the shinobi woman who continuously fawned over a picture of "Gin-san," as she guarded her client from another assassin that had been stupid enough to appear right at the front gates of the building.

Pushing their thoughts aside, they proceeded to push open the two doors. The weight of the doors was not something surprising to them, but sure gave them one hell of a shock the first time they struggled to push it open, given the tremendous weight of the thing.

And yet, she was doing it so easily.

Hearing the door creak open, the men stared at the woman in awe as she smiled at them, responding to their shock.

"It's just a matter of weight manipulation and where you put your hands."

Disappearing behind the door, the two men were left to contemplate the nature of the woman behind the closed doors. And with that, they realized something as simple as something anyone could spot, but would always forget, consider it unimportant.

She was smiling the whole time.

* * *

><p>Closing the doors behind her, the woman was greeted by even more luxuries. Expensive, leather couches on each side of the office-designed room; two, heavy-weight bookshelves carrying what she suspected was important documents, gold chandeliers, and a clear, glass table filled with Japanese snacks and teacups made out of delicate china. Unsurprised by the priceless vases sitting in the corner, stacked up to be shown off, she turned her attention to her client.<p>

Shigemori Heisuke.

He smiled at her, obviously trying to get on her good side.

_Disgusting._

"Welcome, Reira-san. Or would you prefer Shinigami-san?"

Oh well, this was her last job. She might as well get this one over and done with.

Sprouting a toothy grin, she flopped down onto one of the couches, ignoring the look of annoyance on the man's face. "Just Reira is fine, _Ossan._"

_Shinigami. _Even she didn't know how they picked such a dark and intricate name for her.

'_The most powerful assassin.'_

'_Silently killing her victims, leaving them to drown in their own pool of blood.'_

'_Eyes cold as ice. The only things that could be seen are a pair of cold blue eyes, and long, silky black hair like a spider's web.'_

'_Black covers her whole entire body, leaving nothing.'_

'_People say she is quite the beauty.'_

Oh well, she thought. Those were only rumors anyways. Although the killing part was true….along with mostly everything else. The only thing that was different was that her eyes were different shades of blue.

Letting an unseen chuckle drift out of her lips, she watched in amusement as the old man struggled to contain the millions of veins daring to pop on his forehead, obviously angry at her previous comment.

Waiting for a few more minutes for the ossan to cool down, she helped herself to the tea set out in front of her.

Shigemori let out another deep breath, and straightened his black tie out.

"Let's get down to business."

Setting down her teacup, Reira smirked and waved her hand at him, already munching on another lollipop. "So, what's the job?"

Rummaging through a drawer filled to the brim with files, he pinched a thin, yellow folder containing the words 'CLASSIFIED,' printed in big, red letters. "Have you heard of a man called Takasugi Shinsuke?"

She sighed, racking the insides of her brain for any information she might have held of this 'Takasugi Shinsuke.' His name seemed extremely familiar to her. And yet, sadly, she was left clueless. "Um, he is….wasn't he the dude who….nonono I already chopped his head off. Umm…."

A few moments of silence hung between them. Shigemori furrowed his eyebrows as he watched Reira dig through her memories.

"….."

"Um..."

Shigemori furrowed his bushy eyebrows again.

"Who is Takasugi Shinsaku?"

Falling off of his black, leather chair, Shigemori failed to contain his already resurfacing anger.

"IT'S TAKASUGI SHINSUKE!"

Exhausted from yelling at the young woman, the old man hoisted himself back onto his seat, deciding to explain the identity of Takasugi Shinsuke to her himself. Taking another deep breath, he threw the file to her, which she easily caught and casually opened, revealing a photo of dark purple hair, and a bandage in the place of where used to be an eye. She scanned the papers, picking out important pieces of information.

Shigemori coughed to get her attention. "He is the leader of the Kiheitai, a dangerous joi extremist organization that targets bakufu officials, and was revived sometime after the joi war—"

"Save the information for later, _ossan. _Basically, you're saying that you want my protection. Better yet, kill this Takasugi Shinsaku guy in the process in order to save you the trouble from cowering in fear under your bed. So, when's the big day?" She had done these types of jobs before; defending powerful bakufu officials from other assassins. This job was merely the same as the others, except with stronger opponents.

And she wanted a good fight before she retires. In order to never forget the things that she experienced on the battlefield. Nor the things she had to do.

"By what my men have investigated, they are going to infiltrate my party and attempt to kill me. The party is going to be held tomorrow night, and I want you to protect me alongside my other bodyguards."

Reira smiled lazily, "Ya know, _Ossan, _he could just be extending a friendly invite to you."

Fuming, the old man slammed his desk, obviously unable to handle a joke. "This is Takasugi Shinsuke! I just know he will come and kill me!"

_Drama Queen. _She raised her eyebrows in a bored fashion. "Whatever you say, _Ossan_." She sat up, her black trench coat flying everywhere in the process. Shigemori watched as she whipped out a calculator, hearing the clicks and taps of the buttons.

A click resounded through the air. Reira shot her hand out in the old man's direction, showing the incredulous amount of numbers on the calculator. "Your total is 500 million yen. No checks. _In cash_. Better pay up soon." Obviously, this man didn't hire her for nothing. She was the most powerful assassin for Christ's sake! Not to mention that Shigemori Heisuke is one of the most influential bakufu officials in the government. Although he usually resorted to dirty methods in order to keep his position, which was known all around the underworld, he worked alongside the now deceased Sada Sada and cooperated in the Kansei Purge.

The Kansei Purge. It was an unnecessary move made by the government in her opinion. Needless killing everywhere, not to mention a waste of many great and experienced men.

Oh well, it had nothing to do with her.

Scribbling on a piece of paper she miraculously found sitting in her picket, Reira folded it into a paper airplane and let it fly in the direction of Shigemori's bald head, landing with a small _tap_. "Send me the money and a dress to that address later today."

Shigemori sputtered. "But that's impossible! I will not pay you 500 million until you do your jo—" Shigemori's words were cut off as he felt the cold, black blade of a katana being pressed against the skin of his throat. Her cheerful demeanor was gone. And in exchange, he felt her whisper seductively into his ear.

"Don't underestimate me, the **Shinigami. **Unlike your pathetic snipers that I took out on the roof, you should know that I would be your best case of protection. So don't be acting like a sissy just because you can't let go of some money. That can cost you your life just from a swipe from here—" Her katana lightly grazed his skin, barely leaving a mark—, "To here." –and made its way to the end of his neck. Sheathing her sword in a swift motion, she watched as the old man crumple to the ground, desperately trying to calm his shaky breath.

"G-get out." He rasped weakly, definitely not leaving a good impression.

The boots of the Shinigami clicked away in the direction of the large, double doors. Stopping for a moment, she whipped her body around. Long, black hair flying everywhere as she turned to the old man, who was still paralyzed on the ground. Humiliated. Embarrassed.

She looked at him.

And she smiled.

"Don't expect me to kind to you. I take you as my client for the money. As long as you pay, I'll do my job until it's finished."

Shigemori shuddered as her voice turned a tone deeper.

"And if you ever decide to backstab, betray, or sell me off to the shinsengumi—"

Was it his imagination or did the room just go down several degrees?

"Expect your head to fly, Kay?"

With that, she swiftly left the room, her hair being the last thing that he saw disappearing through the door. Hot humiliation burned through his veins. It was then he truly understood something.

If he made one wrong move against her, his death would be imminent.

* * *

><p>AN: soooo how was it? Good? Bad? Leave a review about ur thoughts if u want

Not really much 2 say…I guess xD

So how's school with everyone? I feel so stressed out from it….we got a new schedule and everything!

Til next time~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ch 2 is up!

**AL14, **thx ^^, yea, I tweaked it quite a bit xD Hope ur doing well in school 2 ^^, **ahsoei, **Yerp, it's different, I rewrote it & everything xD, the old version was a bit 2…..bad? idek the word 2 describe my terrible writing xD but thx ^^ & tbh, idk whether or not the plot will be different (probably), although it depends on what I feel like writing xD but the ending that I prepared will stay unchanged, **ShikiUploadz, **xD haha well I hope ur relieved that it's still on ur story alerts xD

**Question 4 u guys who read my previous version: should I put rinnosuke's past in this? Leave an opinion 4 me in the review section if u want ^^**

Sry if the update is EXTREMELY late *bows* school has become stressful already and studying has like taken over my life, not to mention my other stories….so im so sorry if I have been ignoring this story so far (definitely no excuse 4 that ). I have been writing brief rough drafts of later chapters, so it would be easier on me later xD

Critiques r greatly appreciated

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA IT BELONGS TO SORACHI HIDEAKI

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Steel Swords<p>

Ch. 2: Preparations

.

.

.

Fuck Shigemori.

Reira had decided that the old fart **did not **have a sense of style when choosing appropriate clothes for a lady. Holding the excruciatingly lavish dress over her head, she glared ferociously, contemplating whether or not the_ ossan_ even took the consideration in to even use his little brain to think about her style.

Looking at the dress again, he obviously didn't care.

She cursed at Shigemori's bad sense of style and slid her hand into the interior of the dress, which immediately, was deemed as a terrible decision.

She retracted her hand in a swift and precise motion, at the same time tossing the dress in the fireplace.

_Stupid old fart._

Not only was his sense of style beyond human, the dress itself was the most uncomfortable thing Reira had ever worn in her life. Itchy to the bone.

Reira felt a sense of victory as she watched the dress crackle and burn in the pits of her fireplace.

Good riddance.

Now that that was over, Reira strode over to her bed and pulled out a large, heavy trunk containing her salary from Shigemori. She opened the cover with a click and watched at sheets of money appeared, comfortably stacked in neat piles.

She grabbed several bills and shoved them into her pocket, sliding the large trunk back under her bed in the process.

Walking to the door, she grabbed her black trench coat from its hanger and closed the door.

* * *

><p>She stood in front of a deserted alleyway, making sure that no one was following before proceeding her walk.<p>

She had a friend that would save her lots of time, and who _definitely isn't_ half-assed about dresses. In fact, he was over-the-top when it came to dresses. Although dresses weren't the only thing he was good at.

He was also her weapons dealer.

Stopping at a rundown shop with trash bags littering the ground, Reira proceeded to open the door, not even flinching at the sight before her.

It was normal to them, after all.

Watching as a shaggy-haired, handsome man French kissing a girl was completely normal, although it was very annoying.

_Playboy._

She observed in amusement as she saw the man's hand slide dangerously up the girl's leg, hearing the moans and groans of the whore that he probably picked off from the street.

She quirked her eyebrows and looked at the clock. Assuring herself that this fanfiction wouldn't change its rating, she brought her hands to her mouth.

"Rinnosuke, stop kissing your whore and greet your favorite customer~~."

Was her tone really that bad? She did sound bland and dull, but Reira definitely did not think that it would scare the woman so much as she watched with amusement. The whore immediately, and desperately began straightening her kimono out and bolted out the back door.

Good riddance.

The man known as Rinnosuke gave her a pout as he tied up his long, shaggy brown hair. She inwardly giggled at the childish pout. Once he was done binding his hair, Rinnosuke turned to Reira and quirked an eyebrow.

"What it really necessary to interrupt _now_?" He asked dully, as if he almost got to the best part.

She rolled her eyes. "Obviously, idiot, I believe this fanfiction is rated T. The author can rate it M once you decide to rebel against her with a harem of women." She deadpanned, taking out another lollipop from her pocket, repeating the action again. She held her arm out for her friend to eat.

"Besides, I didn't come to see you sucking off the poor woman's mouth. I came here for a _dress_."

Rinnosuke groaned, biting down on the lollipop she had in her hand. "Didn't I just give you one?"

"I chopped a guy's head off and his blood was all over it, and I couldn't wash it off when I got home so I decided to burn it." She said it smoothly, as if it was the most natural thing to do.

"Again?!"

"Yup."

Rinnosuke sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I can't believe I give my customer free dresses! It _completely_ discourages the fact of _fairness_.

Reira raised an eyebrow. "I'm your _only_ customer."

"…."

Deciding to end their playful banter, Reira settled herself on a couch whilst watching her friend sigh in exasperation as he trudged to the back room, his loud footsteps echoing through the hallway.

"I had a hunch that you were coming today, so be thankful that I prepared something special."

Reira smiled fondly at her friend, playfully eyeing the dress that Rin brought back in. "Thanks."

Self-conservative, comfortable, and made for her.

It was _perfect_.

Rin scratched the back of his head, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Reira.

"What's up?"

He moved his hand to slightly tug at his hair. "You know, Rei-chan, it's okay to be the center of attention once in a while so I could modify the dress if you want…" His voice trailed off as he met with a pair of ruthless blue orbs.

"Rin, don't." Her voice was calm and cold. "I won't ever get over that….so _please_." Of course, he _knew_ that this was a sensitive topic to her, and the please made him shut his mouth. "Being the center of attention was what got _him_ killed in the first place." She still remembered the malicious stares of the adults, the greedy demands that they gave her, the regrets that filled her to the peak with every throat she sliced, the tears that she shed when _he _died.

The _screams_ that dared to swallow her whole.

Reira stopped her thoughts from going deeper, seeing as the topic had turned bitter. "Anyway, I want the _usual, _too~." Her smile was back on, and the mood had turned light, which Rinnosuke didn't comment on. He instead sighed exasperatedly, scratching his head again.

"Geez, you are one spoiled princess."

She grinned. "I like to be pampered by you, _onii-san~._" She drawled out his name as he moved behind the cashier, opening a trapdoor hidden behind a layer of thin, wooden paper.

He bowed, gesturing to the secret set of stairs. "Ladies first."

Reira hurriedly bounded down the stairs, excited to see the newest edition of weapons lining the racks. As incompetent and lazy as Rinnosuke looked, he was an amazing weapons dealer. Ranging from bombs, to old-styled katanas, he was the one to go to for weapons.

Reira was also a powerful friend to him, she _refers_ him to others like her, and in turn, he gives her dresses for free.

Settling for a set of poisonous needles and two twin blades, she gave her friend several bills as he led her up the stairs.

"Thanks for the business." He waved lazily as she stashed the weapons in her trench coat, carefully taking the dress in her hands.

She winked, "Likewise, _onii-san~_." Stopping partway to wave at her friend, she spun around on her heels, walking in the direction of her apartment. A blue-haired man with headphones passed by her in the direction of Rinnosuke's shop.

"The usual, _de gozaru_."

_De gozaru?_ Reira bit back a laugh, covering her hand with her mouth to suppress another giggle daring to escape her mouth. _What a strange samurai._

* * *

><p><em>~The Next Day~<em>

Having already taken a shower, Reira looked at herself in the mirror, eyeing the many ugly scars that marred her body. It was natural, seeing as she took many intense jobs.

Tired of looking in the mirror, Reira grabbed her blue bathrobe and walked out of the bathroom. Slipping the bathrobe off, she rummaged through her closet, grabbing a black jumpsuit and slipping it on her curvaceous body. Strapping her knives to her legs, she concealed it by pulling the dress over her, grabbing her trademark black trench coat in the process, and inserted several poisonous needles in her sleeves.

Topping her outfit with long, black boots, she walked over to a mirror next to her bed and styled her hair in the form of a bun, holding it in place with a pin that was given to her by Rinnosuke. A back-up method in emergency situations, in case that she needed to stab someone in the neck or eye.

Finished with her hair, Reira looked at the invitation letter on her desk.

_7:00_

_Black and White Ball_

_Location: xxx _

_Be on time_

_-Shigemori Heisuke_

Reira smirked, throwing the letter in the fireplace. Grabbing her katana, she stashed it inside her trench coat, opening the door to the outside.

_Mission, start._

* * *

><p>AN: yes, ik this is rushed, and I was starting to get bored with this chapter soooo, I rushed it much more than I would like *bows* gomenasai

So yea, ch 2 of the rewrite finally finished. This has been sitting in my computer for 59173073549525295656927495 years and I have been stuck on the rewritten version of this chapter with severe artblock…sigh

Til next time~


End file.
